Gone, Not Forgotten (JTWD)
Synopsis The family starts to realize there isn't anywhere they can go to be safe. Plot The family's boat goes back to the Kellin home. Florida is burned badly from the bombs. Vikki goes to the graves, seeing they added her mother. She looks at Thomas and asks what they do now. He doesn't answer. Everyone is in the house later, discussing what to do. Jen says maybe there is no place they can go. "Maybe we can only find temporary places." Madison says she has to think positive but Jen snaps and says they need to be realistic. "The entire human race is basically wiped out. We can't be positive, we need to be real. We need to plan things out now." Adele and Rey are sitting in the kitchen. She asks if he thinks they can make it out of this and he shrugs. Adele looks down and says she thinks her time is coming. He asks what she means. "I think I'm going to be the first to go out of our family. I'm not like you guys, I can't even kill one of those things." Rey says she'll learn. The two hear something behind them and look. Rey sees the back door is open, moving in the wind. He gets up and grabs a knife, telling Adele to stay put. He investigates when an undead approaches behind him. He doesn't notice but Adele grabs a knife and runs to it, stabbing it in the chest, making Rey turn. She pins it to the wall but it knocks her away, knife still in chest. She screams as it approaches her and Rey punches it, stabbing it in the neck, then pulling out the other knife and stabbing it through it's jaw. Jen runs in and sees, hugging Adele. Thomas looks outside and sees more undead approaching. Vikki asks what they're going to do. Jen tells Rey and Mike to get Adele away from the area. They run upstairs and hide in one of the rooms, Rey taking Thomas' baseball bat. As everyone fights downstairs, an undead gets upstairs. Rey looks out and sees it walking to them. He runs at it and hits it with the bat to no effect. He swings again but missed and stumbles, getting knocked down. He blocks the dead from his face with the bat, struggling to keep it away. Adele watches in horror and runs into the bathroom. She returns with scissors and grips them, staring at the undead. She runs at it and shoves it off her brother and jumps on it, stabbing it multiple times, blood splattering everywhere. Downstairs, a dead attacks Cody and he falls against the sink. Madison stabs it and throws it back. Ed yells they should leave before taking a plate and smashing it over an undead's head. Jen yells to the kids and they run down, to the boat. Madison and Cody run hand in hand but before they can get on, Cody stops and looks at his arm. He has a bite. Cody says she has to go, but she cries and says she can't leave him to be one of them. He kisses her and says to go. He turns around fights off incoming dead. Jen tells her daughter to get on but Madison just takes Thomas' gun. She aims it at Cody, who isn't looking. "See you on the other side." She fires, killing him. The group is sailing on, looking around the water. In the distance, land is visible. Co-Stars *Zachary Gordon as Mike Deaths *Cody Trivia *Madison is the first named character to kill a living named character.